


Conditions for Engagement

by Amuly



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!fic: Zainab and Masood try to reconcile with Christian and Syed after news of their engagement spreads – but they have a few conditions for the months before the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditions for Engagement

 

 

Syed squeezed Christian's hand as they approached the steps of his parents' house. He could already see the curtains fluttering in the front window, causing his gut to clench and roll with nerves. He glanced over at Christian. “Do...” He stopped, trying again as Christian looked on sympathetically. “I...”

“C'mere.” With an understanding sigh, Christian tugged Syed into the alleyway next to his house. Syed noted with a detached sense of irony that it was the same alleyway that they had been in when the “Bad Boy” photo had been snapped.

Christian straightened Syed's clothes, tugging his shirt down and jeans up. Syed smiled up at Christian, leaning into his touch as Christian swept a hand through his hair. “It's going to be okay,” Christian reassured him, voice steady and certain. “They actually invited us this time, so that's a good omen.” Syed laughed. “And they invited _me_. If that isn't a hand extended, I don't know what is.”

Syed nodded, feeling better with each word Christian spoke – or maybe it was just Christian's proximity lending him strength. “Yeah,” he wondered. “This might actually be happening.”

Christian's hand dropped down to their sides, reaching for Syed's own. Bringing it up to his lips, Christian kissed the heavy gold band resting there on his ring finger. They smiled at each other. “Do you think your mum will approve of the ring?”

Syed frowned down at it, mock-considering. “I think she'd rather I'd have proposed to you. Then she could at least pretend I was the man in the relationship.”

Christian laughed, nudging his knee against Syed's thigh teasingly. “Oi! Trust me, I've examined you  _thoroughly_ , and you are all. Man.”

“Oh really?” Syed leaned in, arching an eyebrow. Christian imitated him by leaning closer, one hand next to Syed's ear braced against the alley wall behind him. 

“ _Really_ ,” Christian growled, lips centimeters from Syed's own. Syed closed the gap, relaxing into the kiss as Christian wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. When they separated, Syed found he couldn't bring himself to be nearly as nervous about this meeting as he had been. Worst came to worst, he'd still have Christian. His fiancé. 

Syed let Christian brush one last hand through his hair, checking him over. They both wiped at their mouths, then smiled at each other with the gesture. “I look presentable?” Christian teased. “Not like I'm thinking dirty thoughts about Zainab's precious little boy?”

Syed cocked an eyebrow. “You? You  _always_ look like you're thinking dirty thoughts about me.”

“Probably because I always am.” Syed laughed at that, tugging at Christian's arm. They squeezed hands one last time before emerging from the alley and stepping up to the Masood's front door.

The door opened a few seconds after Syed rang the bell, to reveal Zainab standing on the other side. He smiled tentatively. “Hey, Mum.”

There was only a moment's pause before Zainab smiled cautiously. “Hello.” Her eyes flickered to Christian behind Syed, hardening in an instant. Syed braced himself, breath held. Like Christian said: they had  _both_ received an invitation to the Masood household for lunch. 

A moment later Zainab was looking down, stepping aside as she held the door. “Please: come in.” Syed glanced back at Christian, whose let out a relieved breath and shook his head slightly. Together, they walked into the Masood household.

Masood was in the living room sitting on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, thumbnail in his mouth as he gnawed at it. When Syed and Christian entered, he jumped up, wiping his hand on his trousers before sticking it out, then pulling it back, then sticking it out again. “Good afternoon.”

On a whim, Syed stuck out his hand and shook his father's, intoning: “As-Salam Alaykum.” 

He felt the room go still around him, his mother's quiet footsteps stopping in the doorway. Masood's eyes gleamed, but after a long, tense moment, he intoned back: “Alaykum as-salam.” Masood released his hand and turned to Christian, leaving Syed standing there and smiling at the room like his heart might burst.

“Afternoon.”

“Good afternoon, Masood.” Syed and Zainab were on opposite sides of Christian and Masood, as the two men shook hands. Mother and son's eyes flickered back and forth, ready to intercede. But then the two men released each other's hands and moved apart. Syed breathed again. It hadn't come to blows, yet: a good sign.

“Tea?” Zainab gestured at the living room table, where tea and biscuits were organized on two trays. “Biscuits?”

To Syed's immense relief, Christian managed to smile almost warmly at Zainab as he took his seat opposite the couch. “Tea sounds lovely, thank you, Zainab.” 

Zainab passed out tea and biscuits as the four of them took their seats: Zainab and Masood on the couch, Christian and Syed in armchairs opposite them. Syed smiled over at Christian as he shifted in his seat. So far, so good, then. 

“First,” Zaianb patted her thighs, glancing between Christian and Syed without quite looking them in their eyes. “I believe a congratulations are in order.”

Syed smiled over at Christian, who responded with the first genuine smile since he had stepped in the door. “They are. Thanks, Mum.” Syed leaned forward eagerly, holding out his left hand. “Would you like to see the ring?”

Zainab hesitated, glancing over at Masood and offering one of her fake half-smiles. “A... an engagement ring?” She looked at Masood again, who was watching the proceedings with his face smoothed into a carefully blank mask. “For a man?” 

Syed hesitated, fingers curling back slightly. But then Christian was there, coming to his rescue. “Well I figured I'd better put a ring on Syed's hand to make sure everyone knows he's off the market. Otherwise Syed would be fending off other blokes with a stick.”

Zainab managed a cautious, not-quite laugh, glancing over at Masood again. He was still sat with his arms crossed over his chest, not saying a word. She leaned forward. “Well, in that case: bring it here, let me see.” 

Syed extended his fingers again with a relieved smile, coming half out of his seat to show her. Zainab turned Syed's hand over in hers, looking at the ring from every angle. “It  _is_ a very nice ring,” she conceded, glancing at Christian. “I suppose  _you_ picked it out?”

“Don't sound so surprised, Zainab,” Christian teased. “Us gay men are rumored to have excellent taste. Why else would I be asking your son to marry me?”

“Why else indeed,” Masood grumbled. Syed glanced over at his father, trying to figure out what he meant by that. His expression was still stony, arms still crossed over his chest. So Syed pulled back from his mother, settling back in his seat as he twirled his engagement ring with his thumb. Beside him, Christian moved slightly, then stopped: as if he had been about to reach over and take Syed's hand. Syed thanked him with a soft glance for the thought.

Zainab placed her hands on her thighs. “Right. Well. Syed. Your father and I have invited you here today in an attempt to put everything behind us.” She didn't quite look at Christian. “We've all said and done some... things. But in light of recent events, and with the engagement, your father and I want to be a part of that.”

Christian's voice was compassionate when he spoke up. “Well Syed and I would love for you to be a part of it.”

“I bet you would.” Masood glared at Christian from the couch. “We've already paid for Syed's wedding once, you know: don't expect us to pay for it again.”

“Mas!” Zainab smiled shakily over at Christian. “More tea?”

Christian ignored her, leveling a look at Masood. Syed tensed up in his chair. So much for cordial. “Syed and I have been doing just fine  _without_ your help, since you  _disowned_ him last year.”

“He made his-”

“Mas!” Zainab smiled again, hand squeezing viciously at Masood's thigh. She poured a fresh cup of tea and practically shoved it into Masood's hands. “What do we even call a gay wedding, anyway?” she asked, changing the subject. “It's something different, isn't it?”

“It's a CP,” Christian offered, once he managed to drag his glare off of Masood. “A Civil Partnership. We'd have all the same rights as married couples: hospital visits, taxes, and all.” He glanced over at Syed, hand twitching again like he wanted to reach out and touch him. Syed smiled, rubbing his leg subconsciously. “With everything that happened, it seemed time. To make it official.”

“That's lovely.” Zainab almost managed to sound like she meant it. She turned to Masood. “Isn't it? Lovely?”

“Mm.” Masood continued to glare at Christian. Syed shifted in his chair.

Zainab turned to Syed next, ignoring her husband's surliness. “Your father and I just had a few conditions for the... er... C. P.” She pronounced the letters slowly, as if still getting used to the idea that they could stand for marriage. 

Christian tensed next to Syed. “Conditions?”

Syed cut in, laying a hand on Christian's armrest reassuringly. “Of course,” he said, turning to look at his father. “I thought there might be. And Christian and I,” Syed ignored the warning look Christian was shooting him, “are more than happy to discuss them with you.”

“Right.” Zainab folded her hands neatly over her lap. “Well, first thing is that we want you back home, Syed. Your room is still available, and-”

“Wait,” Syed interrupted his mom, waving a confused hand in front of him. “What do you mean, 'move back home'? I'm living with Christian now, Mum.”

Zainab hesitated, glancing over at Masood. “Yes, well, we felt it might be for the best, to keep up appearances, you know. Just for the few months before the wedding!”

Syed laughed and rolled his eyes. He should have figured he'd end up walking into something like this. This was what his parents were good at, after all: complicating things for him. “Even if it's just 'appearances'...” Syed laughed, shaking his head. “I'm still marrying a  _man_ , Mum. And everyone knows Christian and I have been living together all this time. Moving out for a few months won't make them forget.” When Zainab looked hurt, Syed lowered his voice, calming himself down. “It just seems  _silly_ , Mum: especially since I'm going to have to move everything back in a few months.”

Zainab hesitated, glancing over at Masood who looked away from the two men. It was only the briefest glance away, but something about it sent red flags up in Syed's mind, mental klaxons blaring. His parents were plotting something. He just wasn't sure  _what_ .

A terrifying thought occurred to him, and Syed leaned forward as he asked. “I _am_ going to live with Christian after the wedding. You do understand this?”

To his relief, Zainab waved a casual hand in reassurance. “Yes yes, of course. We know this. It's just...” and there it was again. That little conniving hesitation in his mother's voice, that subtle, conspiratorial look exchanged between his parents. 

Masood spoke up, hand on his chin, arms still partially crossed over his chest. “Moving out makes the second part of our conditions easier.”

“Second part?” Christian queried. He glanced over at Syed, who could only shrug helplessly. A lifetime living with his parents still hadn't left him privy to the full extent of their machinations. He was as much in the dark as Christian was.

“I suppose it's too much to hope that you two have remained celibate out of wedlock?” Zainab asked.

Syed cut short Christian's incredulous laugh with a quick glance. To his credit, Christian did do his best to look a little shame-faced, pressing a hand to his forehead and not making eye contact with the Masoods. 

Choosing to ignore the fact that both of his parents were _well_ aware of his dalliances with Christian even before he had left home, Syed tried to answer his mum as gently as possible. “Yeah, Mum: it's too much to hope.” He paused, glancing at Christian to make sure the other man was treating this seriously. A grin was tugging at the corners of his mouth, but he did manage to look somewhat somber. Syed turned back to his mother.  “Christian and I have been living together for close to a _year._ And Mum, you've seen the inside of his flat: there's only one bed. Did you honestly believe...”

“Right, well, it was just a question,” Zainab hissed. “I suppose it was too much to hope for-”

Syed frowned, growing irritated with how angry his mother seemed over the suggestion that he and Christian might have slept together over the course of their relationship. “Christian and I were together before that, you know. All the way back-”

Masood interrupted this time. “That's  _enough_ , Syed. We get the picture, without you giving us the lurid details.”

Everyone in the room took a breath, sensing that now was the time to avoid a fight, rather than get drawn into one. Syed was just thanking Allah that Christian had managed to keep control of his temper thus far. Syed smirked to himself: Christian deserved a reward, later.

In an attempt to bring the conversation onto more civil ground, Zainab passed out another round of biscuits to everyone, checking their teacups as well. Once she was settled back on the couch, she nodded, still not quite looking at Syed. “Okay, so you haven't been celibate so far. But that's not to say we still can't at least  _try_ to conform to some of the traditions.”

Next to Syed, Christian shifted in his seat, leaning forward. “ _Which_ traditions?” Unconsciously Syed leaned toward Christian, getting ready to stop him. He suddenly knew where his parents were going with all of their “conditions”, and Christian definitely wasn't going to approve.

Masood spoke, seeming to take great delight in enlightening Christian. “The tradition of no...  _relations_ before the wedding.”

Christian's laugh was loud as he leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. “You people are absolutely  _mad_ , you know that? To think Syed and I would stop-” As he was talking, Christian turned to Syed, apparently looking for the same incredulous expression on Syed's face as he was sporting. When it wasn't there, he stopped speaking.

Syed winced. “It would only-”

“No way.” Christian's eyes were wide, as if he couldn't believe Syed would even _consider_ his parents' conditions. And honestly, Syed was having a hard time believing it himself. But if this sacrifice – this terrible, awful, nearly unthinkable sacrifice – was what was necessary for his parents to be a part of his CP, to witness him and the man he loved being joined together forever... then maybe? 

Syed tried again, not looking at his parents. “If it'll please-”

“Kitchen,” Christian ordered, leaping up from his chair. “ _Now_.”

Syed didn't even think twice about following Christian out, only realizing how it might seem when he heard his parents whispering behind him. As the kitchen door shut, however, Syed pushed his parents out of his mind and focused on Christian. He was shaking his head incredulously, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the kitchen counter. 

“No way.” Christian asserted again. “I'm not having your parents control our sex life. _Again_.”

Taking a step forward, Syed reached a hand out to caress Christian's bicep. “Well I don't like the idea any more than you do, but-”

Christian shook his head, causing Syed to fall silent. Without another word Christian leaned down, pulling Syed into a kiss. He responded automatically: opening his mouth to Christian, allowing himself to be wrapped up in his strong embrace. Their tongues slid over each other's, Syed's breath escaping harshly through his nose as Christian held on, kissing him to within a centimeter of wanting to yank Christian's trousers down and blow him right there.

“Do you think you'd be able to stay away?” Christian whispered when they parted. 

Syed blinked, confused by lust and the apparent change in topic, as he nuzzled his nose against Christian's. “What?”

Abruptly Syed found himself being manhandled: Christian's hands wrapped tight around his upper arms, holding him out a ways so that they could look each other in the eye. Christian's face was deadly serious when he spoke again. “Because if you can't, then don't agree to this just to please your mum and dad.”

Syed hesitated as he gazed into Christian's eyes. Right now, his body was most decidedly against his parents' request. But maybe they could try it? At least give it a go?

Just as he was about to answer, Christian continued. “Don't you think we've had enough sneaking around your parents for one lifetime?”

Syed sighed, letting himself fall back against Christian's chest. “You're right,” he grumbled, even as Christian's arms came up and held him tight. “I'd end up at your front door the second night, begging you to keep it a secret until the wedding. And they'd find out: they always do. And we'd be back to not speaking again.”

Christian was nuzzling Syed's hair, causing Syed to smile into his chest. “Yeah, well: I knew I'd be too much for you to resist.”

With a laugh and a groan, Syed pushed himself away from Christian, who looked ready to dive in for another kiss. The prospect of sitting through a conversation with his parents while trying to hide an erection  _wasn't_ exactly one Syed felt like considering. He turned away from Christian, wiping his mouth and straightening his hair. He turned to Christian, nodding helplessly back at the living room. “Alright: so which one of us is going to tell them?”

 


End file.
